Shadow of Malevolence
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=3 | schrijver= Steve Melching | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 10 oktober 2008 | vorige= Rising Malevolence | volgende= Destroy Malevolence }} 250px|thumb|Kaliida Shoals Medcenter 250px|thumb|Shadow Squadron Shadow of Malevolence is de derde aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel A deadly weapon, unleashed! The Separatist battleship, Malevolence advances unopposed through Republic space, tearing apart any ship that stands in its path. After a daring rescue and narrow escape, Anakin Skywalker prepares a counterattack on the enemy and its diabolical Droid Commander, General Grievous.... Synopsis Nu de Republic op de hoogte is van de Malevolence, het nieuwe superwapen van de CIS, kan er ook een aanval worden georganiseerd. Anakin en Ahsoka halen de splinternieuwe BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters op om de aanval te realiseren. Aan boord van de Resolute wordt Shadow Squadron gebriefd over de missie. Het doelwit is de Malevolence uit te schakelen door de brug van het schip als doelwit te kiezen. In het Ryndellia System heeft de Malevolence weer een nieuw Republic konvooi vernietigd, zelfs de Escape Pods van een Republic Medical Frigate overleven het Ion Cannon van het schip niet. De Malevolence is op weg naar het Kaliida Shoals Medcenter nabij Naboo op de grens van de Outer Rim Territories. Als dit onbeschermde medisch centrum wordt vernietigd, kunnen de Jedi nergens anders hun gewonde Clone Troopers laten verzorgen. Ahsoka zal fungeren als Anakins gunner in de BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter. Wullf Yularen brengt Anakin op de hoogte van de aanwezigheid van de Malevolence in het Ryndellia System. Anakin beseft wat het doelwit is van de CIS maar is van plan om via de Balmorra Run door de Kaliida Nebula te vliegen en om zo sneller dan de Malevolence te zijn. Plo Koon neemt ook deel aan de missie als escorte. In Kaliida Shoals Medcenter wordt Nala Se verwittigd van de aankomende dreiging. Ook Obi-Wan Kenobi is onderweg in de Negotiator en heeft de Naboo gewaarschuwd. Obi-Wan neemt de gewone route terwijl Anakin en Shadow Squadron de shortcut zullen nemen. Terwijl Shadow Squadron de vreemde Balmorra Run aflegt, worden de gewonden geëvacueerd uit het Kaliida Shoals Medcenter. General Grievous krijgt ondertussen een bericht van Dooku dat een aanval gaande is om de Malevolence uit te schakelen. Grievous ziet daar echter geen graten is. In de Kaliida Nebula stuit Shadow Squadron op een zwerm enorme Neebray Mantas. Deze gigantische gaseters zijn niet echt vijandig maar vormen levende obstakels voor de piloten. Matchstick loopt schade op aan zijn Y-Wing. Anakin geeft orders om in de Bantha Formation te vliegen en zo passeren ze de enorme dieren uit de gaswolk. Wanneer de Malevolence uit Hyperspace komt, is het medcenter voor de helft geëvacueerd. Shadow Squadron valt meteen het schip aan en lost de Vulture Droids van zijn schip. Vervolgens laat hij het Ion Cannon vuren op vluchtende Republic Medical Frigates en op de Y-Wing Starfighters. In de eerste fase worden vijf piloten uitgeschakeld, waaronder Matchstick en Tag. Anakin beseft dat hij de originele missie niet zal kunnen volbrengen, nu er te veel schepen zijn vernietigd en op aandringen van Plo Koon en Ahsoka richt Anakin de aandacht van de missie op het Ion Cannon. De overblijvende Y-Wings richten heel veel schade aan zodat beide Ion Cannons van de Malevolence worden vernietigd. Het schip vlucht maar net op dat moment komt Obi-Wan aan en zet de achtervolging in. Plo Koon en Nala Se feliciteren Anakin met de geslaagde missie maar hij is eerder teleurgesteld omdat zoveel Clones zijn gesneuveld. Debuut *BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter *Clone Medical Officer *Nala Se *Neebray Manta *Plunk Droid *Balmorra Run *Ryndellia System *R2-J8 *R2-Y9 *R5-U8 *R7-D4 *Kaliida Nebula *Shadow Squadron *Matchstick *Broadside *Tag - vermelding *Haven-class Medical Station **Kaliida Shoals Medcenter Extra *Werd voorafgegaan door Clone Wars Webcomic: Procedure. Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *James Arnold Taylor: Plo Koon *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Trooper *Tom Kane: Yoda / Admiral Wullf Yularen / Narrator *Corey Burton: Count Dooku *Gwendoline Yeo: Nala Se category:Televisie